Prank Lucy Day
by axlorg89
Summary: Lucy has had enough with this so called "Prank Lucy Day", and just as she's about to hit her limit, Mirajane come's to the rescue with a perfect revenge plan, but does she take it too far when Lucy's fakes her own death at the guild for five minutes? And what's that? Did she just hear what she think she just heard? Nalu, Original Universe (OU)


**This was really meant for April Fools day but stuff got in the way so yea... Hope you enjoy it atleast!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 1: Prank Lucy Day**

_**Start!**_

Lucy let out a frustrated groan as she stomped over to the bar where the take-over mage, Mirajane, was at. "What's wrong Lucy?" Mira asked, since Lucy was releasing a large red aura of frustration. Natsu chimed up, reappering at the blonde's side in an instant, "She's mad because she can't take a joke". As soon as he said that, Natsu went flying into the other direction, courtesy of Lucy.

"Who the hell makes a 'Prank Lucy' Day! I have been getting pranked left and right. Natsu comes and tells me that Happy was dying, Gray put ice new shoes, Levy got me a present, but it turned out to be a cereal box, Gajeel tripped me, Erza switched up my shampoo bottles with some kind of color dye, and even Wendy, who asked to do my hair, made me walk around with my hair in shape of a helicopter! A HELICOPTER!" The blonde continued to drone on and on about the pranks going on. "I'm going to kill the person whoever invented Prank Lucy Day," The celestial mage growled.

Mira sweat-dropped, after all, the culprit was right beside her and that person was drinking alcohol 24/7. "You need to loosen' up Lucy! It's just a fun day-" Cana stopped talking after earning a heated glare from the blonde.

"Or you could just prank em' in return!" The brunette quickly said before leaving the bar, scared that Lucy might find out that it was her who started this. "Hmm... Lucy, I might be able to help you get your revenge," Mira thoughtfully said. The named teen looked at Mirajane in surprise before showing a mischievous grin.

Mirajane inched closer to Lucy as the latter did the same until they were 6 inches away from eachother. "I just happen to have this bottle of '_Juliet's Demise_' and I also happen to see you drink some of my poison as well." It took Lucy a little time to figure it out. What made it more likely to go smoothly was that Master Makarov was out for a meeting.

_Juliet's Demise_ was a sleeping potion, named after Romeo and Juliet. Namely because it helped fake death but instead of making you faint, it kept you conscious, thus being a popular item on Halloween. Of course it has a time limit of five minutes because if you use it more than one, it could seriously hurt your health.

The prank was a simple one really, fake death, but wasn't the prank a bit... cruel? Just when Lucy was about to decline the offer, she felt water being dropped from the sky, which was weird because she was inside the guild. Looking up she saw that damned blue cat, with a now empty bucket in his paws, who was about to become dog food in a few seconds but he flew off towards the giggling guild members.

"Mira, I'm in!" The blonde growled.

…

…

"Hey guys have you seen Lucy?" Natsu asked his friends who all shook their heads. "I need to find her fast, I got a good prank!" The dragonslayer pulled out some snakes from behind his back. "She's going to be so scared!" He snickered.

"A-Are you serious!" A distressed voice came, but it was loud and caught the entire guild's attention. What was happening now? Murmurs from the guild came in like a wave, trying to figure out what was happening.

"I think I heard Lucy's name." Warren announced.

"Lucy? What happened," Max asked.

"I-I think I hear them say L-L-Lucy's..." A guild member looked like she was about to burst into tears at any moment.

"Well what about Lucy?" Natsu asked, a bit concerned what might've happened with Lucy. The guild member swallowed her sobs. "Lucy's dead." And just like that, Natsu froze. "H-Happy!" Hearing his name called, the blue exceed went over to Natsu, shivering a bit. "I-Is it true Natsu?" The said teen avoided the question, "We need to know for sure Happy, fly me over the crowd so we can check it out. Following the request, Happy lifted up Natsu and flew to the front of the crowd where Mirajane sat, crying her eyes out, and right beside her was-

"Down Happy." The cat flew down and let go of Natsu but that's when he saw the sight and began to whimper, mournfully and loudly. Natsu on the other hand, took a step closer. There Lucy was. On top of a blanketed table with her hands on top of her stomach. "H-How," his voice shook greatly, "How did this happen?" Mirajane looked up at Natsu with the most heart-wrenching gaze she could conjure up. "I-I saw her drank a c-cup of my poison...Hic... but I couldn't get there in time. I-It's all my fault!"

Natsu looked at his team-mate, she looked like she was sleeping peacefully, almost angelically. He went up to Lucy and pressed his ear to her breast. No heartbeat. Happy came p and touched her hand, it was cold. No warmth or heartbeat. No anything, and that's when Natsu's tears were finally let loose as he screamed.

…

…

It was weird, Lucy conducted. She could hear what was happening around her, hell, she knew who was around her, but she couldn't move her body at all.

"I-I'm so sorry L-L-Lu-chan! I shouldn't have done that prank on you...when it was your last day..." That was Levy! A-And she was crying, oh Lucy was beginning to regret her decision to prank them.

"I...I've never been good with words but...I hope you'll continue to watch everyone, wherever you go." Gray's voice.

"I-I should have been by your side! I failed you Lucy, and that costed you your life. I-I'm sorry Lucy" Erza's...

"L-Lucy, if I was there f-faster, I could h-h-have saved you! I-I'm so sorry!" Lucy was feeling really guilty now, she could practically hear everyone crying but making precious Wendy cry. How much minutes passed by? It must have been three...

"I'm sorry it had to end this way you blonde bimbo, I can't believe you died on that prank holiday I made..." Cana's voice. Wait a second. SHE WAS THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR ALL OF THIS...Aghh, once she wakes up, she will give Cana hell!

Almost everyone blubbered out sentences of sorry but it was all mashed up until Lucy heard the sound of foot-steps coming her way. "H-How...How did this happen?" Natsu's voice trembled, Lucy never wanted to quit the prank as much as she did now and tell him it was just a joke. All of a sudden, Mirajane's voice bubbled up, and Lucy, who was still feeling guilty, had to admit she was a good actor.

Just then, she felt a head against her breast. Ok... Now she really wanted to punch someone! Then she felt a furry hand on her right hand where Lucy's insignia was. Happy... Now SHE wanted to cry. She was putting all her nakama in misery. She really shouldn't have done tha-. An ear splitting scream caused Lucy to cringe inward. N-Natsu... It was obvious. She hurt the two most important people that cared for her above all. Natsu and Happy.

There must have been one minute left because she could feel her body begin to lose it numbness and even feel the outside temperature- What was that? What was that warm feeling on her lips?... D-Did someone just kiss her? "L-Lucy... I-I love you..." Lucy's mind exploded, that was NATSU'S VOICE. And his voice was so close would that mean that he was the one that kissed her? No... It couldn't be. He must have meant love as a nakama way. "I-I promised myself to always protect you, I knew you would be my wife and have my kids" Or maybe not, "Why did you have to die, why couldn't I be there for you!" Time ran out and Lucy's body was in her control again.

Her first order of buissness, wake up. So she leaned up fast and saw herself surrounded by her crying nakama freeze. "Umm... Happy 'Prank the entire guild' Day?" Lucy announced as she laughed awkwardly to herself.

"L-Lucy!?" Natsu and Happy stuttered. Happy immediately pounced on Lucy and hugged her tightly. "I-I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD." She returned the hug before looking back towards Natsu. His face confused as the rest of the guild.

"Allow me to explain," Mirajane had dropped her sob act and looked at them with a cheerful smile. "Lucy here was tired of you guys pranking her, so we decided to fake her death with a bottle of _Juliet's Demise_." Everyone looked at Lucy, some glaring while some worried. Glaring because Lucy gave them a heart-attack, like Levy, or worried because they revealed a secret, like Cana.

"You guys know that _Juliet's Demise_ means she could hear everyone of you crying, so please don't be tough on her." Lucy's mouth was dry but she quickly spoke. "I-I regret it, I'm sorry." Everyone sighed in relief. "We forgive you Lucy, but please don't do that to us!" Erza said while the rest nodded. "I won't! Promise!" The mood seemed right for a second until a loud voice spoke up. "DIDN'T ASH FACE KISS BLONDIE!?" Gajeel's voice. As soon as he said, everything became quiet as Natsu and Lucy looked at eachother. Oh yeah... She was kissed, Lucy began to blush. Hard. Luckily, she wasn't alone because Natsu had a hue of blush on his cheeks before adverting his eyes from hers.

"Erm...Uh... I'm glad your not dead?" It came out as a question then a statement. "Oh...yeah...sorry about that..." The whole crowd groaned, these two idiots made Cana want to yell, "JUST KISS" or something like that.

"I... should go..." the dragon slayer stood up and began to turn until he felt someone grab his shoulder. "Natsu... First of all... You've been pranking me all day! So what do you have to say?" Lucy could feel him shiver because he just encountered evil Lucy. "I'm SORRY!" He began to go on all fours and bow, afraid since Lucy's strength was tripled when she was angry. "And you people?" The whole guild froze and they all began to go bow down like Natsu, begging for an apology.

"A-and, about the last part." Natsu looked up at her, almost ready to bolt out of the guild. "I think your moving way too fast but I think we could try dating and see how it goes from there."

Everyone was quiet once more, watching how the dragon slayer would react.

Giving out his signature smile, he nodded. "Sure!" Standing up, he kissed Lucy by surprise and fist-pumped to the air. "But don't leave me again, alright... Or else I'll have to give _you _a punishment." The whole crowd eeped while Lucy fainted. "Virgo lied to me! That punishment thing didn't help at all!" And then the entire guild fell down on the ground comically.

**Hmm...I honestly felt good in the beginning/middle but towards the end...meh... Oh well, I feel satisfied now~ I honestly can't wait to see what's going to happen next in the anime (And manga)**

**Question of the story: **Are you a manga reader, anime watcher or both when it comes to Fairy Tail (I'm both)


End file.
